Hydraulically operated wood splitting devices are well-known and therefore have been provided in a variety of forms. One particularly efficient, highly versatile, and conveniently operated wood splitting device is of the self-elevating type such as disclosed in commonly assigned co-pending applications Ser. No. 485,964, filed Apr. 18, 1983, and Ser. No. 486,933, filed Apr. 20, 1983. These self-elevating wood splitters are desirably compact such that they may be used as attachments to tractors or other implements having a source of hydraulc power. In addition to being compact, these self-elevating wood splitters are capable of generating relatively high splitting forces, and therefore can be used efficiently for splitting relatively large logs or pieces of wood. Each of these self-elevating wood splitters includes a hydraulic actuator comprising a cooperating cylinder and ram which in combination generate the high splitting force necessary to cut large logs and pieces of wood.
After initial placement of a log or piece of wood on the frame of a splitter, it is desirable that the log or piece of wood be retained on the wood supporting frame of the splitter during operation. However, it can be inconvenient for the user to manipulate the wood to keep the wood properly positioned on the splitter frame, particularly if the end portions of the piece of wood are disposed at an angle to the line of splitting force, since the forces generated can tend to dislodge or "cock" the wood from its desired position. Therefore, it is desirable to have the wood retained in proper position on the frame as conveniently and efficiently as possible to further facilitate efficient and convenient use of the wood splitting machine.
To this end, the present wood splitter includes a wood-retaining frame construction including retaining means that are adapted to initially engage the log or wood to provide retention of the log on the wood splitter frame immediately upon beginning of the splitting operation. Additionally, the present splitter includes a splitting wedge having double-beveled or dual-tapered configuration which acts in combination with the retaining means of the splitter to further facilitate efficient operation.